The present invention relates to a transportation means used for transporting or carrying luggage and more particularly pertains to a luggage trolley people use in their daily life, work, business trips and travels.
Luggage trolleys are very common transportation means. As luggage trolleys are relatively large in size and occupy a larger space, they bring great inconvenience to people who are going on a trip. To reduce the space occupied during storage, luggage trolleys are usually collapsible and foldable. A conventional luggage trolley mainly comprises a baseboard used for receiving luggage articles and a pull handle used for pushing and pulling the trolley body. The baseboard of the luggage trolley is disposed with a wheel on each of the two sides thereof, and a supporting leg at the underside thereof. One of the peripheries of the baseboard is fixedly or removably connected to the pull handle. The supporting leg of this kind of luggage trolleys is usually engaged with a corresponding opening of the baseboard by insertion or fixation or fixed on the periphery of the baseboard by welding. The supporting leg and the wheels therefore constitute three supporting points of a luggage trolley. This increases the difficulty in reducing the size of the luggage trolley during storage. Moreover, during transportation of bulky articles, the transported articles have to lean against the pull handle to achieve a relatively secure support. If the road is rugged, the transported articles may easily slip off and get dirty and damaged.